The Start of Something New Part 2
by xxrey18xx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get into a HUGE fight. Will Sakura ever get over it? Find out!


**Start of Something New**

**Part 2**

"Hey Sakura! I am coming to pick you up in about 10 minutes. Is that okay? I have a great idea for the restaurant. It's going to be a surprise," he babbled.

"That sounds great," she said, "but should I dress formally or casually?" Sakura asked.

"How about in between the two. Not casual and not formal. Oh my, I am so excited!" he exclaimed.

"_I have such a weird friend"_ thought Sakura. "Okay! Great I'll see you soon!" she said nervously. She wouldn't be nervous if she was going to dinner with Sasuke as a friend. But things were different at that point in time. The two friends had a different type of relationship. Even though Sakura had agreed with pleasure to become Sasuke's girlfriend, she didn't think that he'd go on so strong with the relationship at first. It definitely made her uncomfortable.

As they walked into the restaurant together, Sakura oooo-ed and awed at all the magnificent decorations that covered the room.

"How romantic!" Sakura sighed.

"I know," said Sasuke with pride, "Only the best for ma lady" he said like a gentleman. It made Sakura laugh.

But then Sakura got serious. She had to discuss with Sasuke the fact that becoming girlfriend-boyfriend could most definitely affect their relationship as best friends.

"Sasuke," said Sakura, "I really like being friends like this, but it scares me that this may ruin our relationship as good friends." She said sadly. "I am really sorry to start the evening like this," she said worriedly.

"No. Don't be sorry," said Sasuke, "I know I came on a little too strongly and I am sorry. Maybe we can start fresh as really really good friends, if you know what I mean." He said.

"Of course." said Sakura quickly, before she can think twice about her decision.

After they both ate a sufficient dinner, the two "really really good friends" walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. And to their surprise, just as Sakura was about to say how she had a great time, Sasuke leaned over and kissed her. She was stunned.

Sakura turned away from him and said, "Sasuke. I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but it's over already! I told you this would happen!" She ran home in sweat and tears.

Even though it was about 10:30 pm by the time she got home, the first thing she did was call Hinata, her best friend. And as usual Hinata had something helpful to say.

"Wow. Sakee," (Sakee is Sakura's nick name) said Hinata after hearing the story blow by blow, "He definitely came on too strongly. And once you've calmed down, you will go have a good Saturday nights sleep and in the morning when you feel better, you will call Sasuke and tell him exactly what you told me. Your feelings and what happened that you didn't like. But right now, I have to go back to sleep. Call if there's anything!" she said sleepily.

Before Sakura knew it, sleep had taken her too.

The next day, Sakura did exactly what Hinata told her to. And as planned she told Sasuke everything, from the beginning to the end. Although, even though it was like Sasuke to do something like it, he said that he didn't feel like dealing with the situation now and then hung up the phone.

Sakura was furious. To let her anger out, she scribble scrabbled all over a page in her Diary, to express her true feelings of anger that she couldn't show in any other way. And then finally, when she was way calmer, she called Hinata to tell her what had happened previously that morning.

Hinata was just as shocked as Sakura at first and then got pissed that a good friend of Sakura's would do such a thing after hurting her feelings already. But then, Hinata came to her good-advice-senses.

"I think he was just too embarrassed by what he did last night after you had told him to take it down a notch. He obviously knew he was acting to hastily." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

Sakura hoped Hinata was right and that the situation was nothing more then that. If Sasuke really wanted to, he could be dangerously aggressive. Sakura decided to let him make the first move to say sorry. Fore, Sakura did nothing harmful or hurtful!

The next day at training, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura stood in a circle to practice their moves. Hinata was friends with Sasuke and Sakura, believe it or not, so they all had no choice but to stay together whether they all liked it or not.

It was terribly awkward. Sakura and Sasuke had never been in such a fight before. It hurt Sakura tremendously.

Every night for the next month, since the two friends were still not talking, Sakura would cry every night in worry that they would never reunite. This was not their case.

Finally, after weeks, even months, of not speaking, Sasuke came up to Sakura and Hinata. He asked Hinata politely to give them some privacy (even thought they were in the middle of a field at training) and Hinata left, but signaled Sakura that she would be right there if she needed her.

"Sakura, I was a jerk and there is not much more to say about it. I know you cried every night because you are a really decent person." He said calmly.

"How do you know that I cry," she asked.

"Well, nobody told me, but I just know you too well. It is in your blood to worry and care. I am really sorry that you felt so bad for the past long time and that I was an idiot." He said sincerely.

"You bet you were an idiot!" cried Hinata accidentally, "oops. That was supposed to be my inside voice speaking!"

They all laughed together once again.

* * *


End file.
